fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC3 / Transcript
Next Generation Arc, Episode 3: Seal the Pact! The Contract With a Shikigami-Fairy! Narrator: (The star-crossed lovers, Romeo and Juliet took the decision to leave the Forest of Hungry Wolves, where they were grew and raised by wolves for 16 years and install in Kyoto. Juliet became an Onmyouji-Precure in order to granted Oboro's last wish at the time of her disappearance after have sealed Orochi into the Dragon's Gate. Her name is Cure Amaterasu, known as the Sun Goddess! Meanwhile, Hermione De Borromeo, the noblewoman who is Romeo's ex-fiancee and Juliet's rival in the previous incarnation, had revealed her true appearance that is actually her current reincarnation! Hermione's true identity is Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer! Cure Amaterasu has defeated the Ayakashi thanks to Suzaku! However, they must seal the pact in order to fight against Orochi and the Guardians of Yomi... But how they are going to accept this fate, as they were once enemies in the past?) After she had defeated the Ayakashi thanks of Suzaku, Juliet greatly admire Suzaku's brightness. Juliet: Thanks for help, with you... Suzaku. I have never seen in this real appearance, I don't know that you was be reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy. It's time, to seal the pact with me, Suzaku. I am now an Onmyouji-Precure. Suzaku: Huh?! What do you mean~ Natsu?! My name is not Suzaku~ Natsu! I am Hermione De Borromeo and I am a human~ Natsu! But why you are smaller, I seen you smaller~ Natsu! Aah! When she looking at her red feathers from her wings. Suzaku turns around of herself. Suzaku: What's that... Aah! She found herself that she is becoming a red phoenix-like Shikigami-Fairy, and she was shocked she was transformed. Suzaku: Aaah... Her scream echoes at the forest while birds are flying away. Suzaku's voice: UWAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Juliet: Hey calm down, Suzaku. Suzaku: I am not Suzaku, and give me back my human form now~ Natsu! They will arguing comically and glared angrily face to face. Juliet: I don't know how to give back your human form! How do you want me to do it!? Suzaku: How can I go to the Heian High School with that~ Natsu?! Juliet: You want to I pull out the feathers and make you a roasted phoenix?! The Mama's Girl! Suzaku is offended by Juliet's insult, she grabs angrily Juliet with her gold eagle talon while the anger veins appeared on her head. Juliet: Grrrr! Let go of me, damn it! Goddamned bird of ill omen! Suzaku: No way~ Natsu! I am not a Mama's Girl! All because I am a spoiled brat and pampered by my rich parents~ Natsu! Juliet spits on Suzaku's right eye which released her. Suzaku: Yuck! It's disgusting~ Natsu! She cleans the spittle from her right eye with her wing. Romeo: Stop fighting! You are ridiculous all of them! Tybalt: Hermione had just transformed into a Shikigami-Fairy! She's just confused and not aware of this truth about of her true form! Koumori: You must to sealed the pact and make teamwork! Stop! Suddenly, a light spray appears in front of them, it was Portia as a vision form (who have wings and some Hanyou physical traits), she is the guardian and goddess of Takamagahara and Romeo's mother, Romeo is surprised to seen her. Romeo: Mother! Portia: How are you? For a long time we had not seen, my son. I telling about of the Shikigami-Fairies, included Hermione who is reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy after passing through Rinne Tensei... Suzaku, Juliet, Romeo, Tybalt and Koumori Nazo will hearing the truth. Juliet: Lady Portia, explains what is ratio between me and Hermione. Portia: As Koumori you told, these Shikigami-Fairies are the spiritual fairies that only the Onmyouji-Precures can pactised with them. The Onmyouji-Precures can control the transformation of their familiars into the Shikigami-Fairies according to the will of their masters by used the Summoning Smartphones. Until the contract is over where the Shikigami-Fairies can use their transformations of their will... As Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet is an Onmyouji-Precure, and Hermione De Borromeo is a Shikigami-Fairy... You should seal the pact, to fight against Orochi and save Takamagahara. She then stares at Suzaku about the truth. Portia: Suzaku, you're the incarnation of the Summer season. I know you're unaware that you was reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy, as your true appearance is sealed into human form. Your true identity is Suzaku, known as the Shikigami of Summer. You're also one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto. Suzaku: You're wrong~ Natsu! I'm a human, not a Shikigami-Fairy~ Natsu! Portia: You must sealed the pact with Juliet and being her familiar! Suzaku: No way! I refuse to becoming the familiar with the person she hates the most as I keeps my past memories 400 years ago~ Natsu! Portia: You has no choice but to sealed the pact with Juliet! Takamagahara is invaded by the Ayakashis and I'm imprisoned! Juliet: Wait, I'd like to know what the Rinne Tensei is? Portia: The Rinne Tensei is a cycle of reincarnation that sometimes appears as a Buddhist ritual according to their karmas. Everything that has a soul is reincarnated after death, sometimes as a human and others as an animal, or even a youkai or demon. Their memories of their past lives are completely forgotten, but there are rare cases in which the memories of the previous life remain behind. Memories of a previous life is suddenly being revived one day as if it were a prank of god. However, sometimes crimes commited by a previous existance reach so deep that it taints the soul that it can't reincarnatate normally. It was born of its body from its previous life. Suzaku: But one minute, I've never committed crimes like that! Why did I should to reincarnate in a youkai like that?! Portia: It is according to your karma in your previous existence, and these are the laws of Rinne Tensei. Suddenly, the vision began to break while Portia continues to talk for the last time before it is broken. Romeo: Mother! Portia: You must to save Takamagahara and stopping the Guardians of Yomi, that's all I have left to say. Romeo: Mother! What I can do!? She smiles weakly at her son. Portia: Romeo, take care of you... Be stronger, my son... The vision is finally broken and Portia disappeared with it. Romeo: Motheeerrr! Koumori: Lady Portiaaaa! Juliet: I cannot believe this. Portia is captured and being prisoner... Romeo: My mother, is imprisoned by the Ayakashis. And Takamagahara is... Koumori: These Ayakashis have invaded all of Takamagahara, the place where we lived since 400 years after our deaths. If this continues, Orochi will be released from the Dragon's Gate and bring disaster on the world. Juliet: That's awful, we have to do something faster! As Juliet is very concerned at fate of Portia and Takamagahara, she decided to seal the pact with Suzaku and to convince her to join her. But Suzaku, it's different, because she was not concerned. Koumori: Juliet, you must to use your Summoning Smartphone to make the ceremony of contract with Suzaku. She looked her Summoning Smartphone, which allows to seal the pact with Suzaku as Koumori said. Then Juliet stared at Suzaku. Juliet: Please, Suzaku! You must to accept of sealed the pact and became my familiar! Suzaku: I refuse! It's none of my business~ Natsu! Juliet: If you stubbornly refuse, you remains as a Shikigami-Fairy for the remain of your life! Suzaku: I not want stay in this current form like that~ Natsu! And I'd no any clue with the Rinne stuff like this! Juliet: You must to must to make the choice: that's seal the pact with me and becoming my familiar, or you remain as a Shikigami-Fairy! Suzaku: (If I seal the pact with Juliet, she should not giving me orders and acted by my own ways~ Natsu.) Juliet: (if Suzaku will disobeys me, I will give punishments for her...) After the silent moment where Juliet and Suzaku glared their eyes each one other while Romeo, Tybalt and Koumori looked at them curiously, Juliet's stomach growled noisily suddenly, she put her hand on her noisily stomach. Juliet: Ah, It's... It's my stomach that growls?! She blushed as she hears the noise from her own stomach while it continues to gurgles, Juliet closes her eyes and smiles timidly as she was embarrassed. Juliet: Scusa, ma sono così affamato... (Translation: Sorry, but I'm so very hungry...) Romeo and Tybalt: Haaa!? Seriously!? And she speaks Italian too! Suzaku: *tears gushes comically* HaaaHahahaha! What was that, in a time like this~ Natsu?! The Azukitogi appears in near rivers or other water sources, by the sound of friction, he makes washing of adzuki beans. Juliet must to find some food, she had seen the Azukitogi appears in near rivers or other water sources, by the sound of friction, he makes washing of adzuki beans and sing "Shoki Shoki". Azukitogi: Will I grind my azuki beans, or will I get a person to eat? Shoki Shoki. The anger veins appears on her head and she frowned. Juliet: What's with these "Shoki Shoki"? Shoki Shoki, my ass yeah! She had seen into the bamboo bucket the azuki beans, she thinking that this is the food. Juliet: *drooling* That is food?! Great! My stomach will be happy! She rushed and asked to give some azuki beans. But there was the river in front of her. Romeo and Tybalt: Aaaah! She goes to the river! They have intercepted and stopped Juliet by holding her. Juliet: Hey, what are you doing!? Romeo: No, Juliet! If you go to taking some azuki beans from the Azukitogi, you going to fell into water, and besides it was also a trap. The anger veins appears on her head and had the anger glance with a comical way. Juliet: Let me go and I'm so very hungry! If I not eaten food, my stomach will not pleased! Suzaku: Forget Juliet, it serves her right if she fell into river~ Natsu. She turns her head at Suzaku with the anger veins appears on her head and had the anger glance with a comical way. Juliet: Shut up, and let me go, you both! Tybalt: Koumori! Bringing some food for her! Later Koumori have giving some apples for Juliet and she eating all apples quickly, indeed the Hanyou are also known to have food to eat twice as much than ordinary humans. Juliet: Arf, arf! Um, it's so good! I had to hide my pleasure so many years! As Suzaku looked Juliet who eaten so many apples, she is showed taunting to Juliet. Suzaku: You so more rude and stupid when you eaten a lot like a feral child~ Natsu. Juliet threw the apple at Suzaku's head. Suzaku: What the hell you doing~ Natsu?! Juliet: '''Who is rudest and stupidest princess, spoiled brat! '''Suzaku: It's you who is rudest and stupidest princess~ Natsu! They arguing again with the anger veins appears on their heads and have the anger glances with a comical way. Koumori trying desperately to stop them. Koumori: Stop it girls! Don't fighting! Please! Unknowingly, Leontes appears suddenly and interrupt the fight. Juliet: You again!? Leontes: Finally, you are! I never forgotten of my first two defeats, you probably to make a contract with this legendary Shikigami-Fairy known as the Holy Beast of Kyoto, and so attempt to harm my plans to release Orochi?! He shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Leontes: Let's go, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like as an Azukitogi. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiiii! Leontes: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 43 Pentagram Seals is broken by the rest of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 42 Pentagram Seals Into the Dragon's Gate. Returned with the confrontation with an Ayakashi. Juliet: I not let this old guy to hurt my friends! Me, Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet, I'll reduce your diabolical plans into hell! Do you hear me, you old buffoon villain! Before to transform, she using her Spiritual Paintbrush, she pushes the button and draw the kanjis "太陽" (Taiyō). Juliet: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The Kanjis begins to shrine, and the transformation begins. She flies in a red body into many long shoji doors as background, except for head and wolf features, glowing with a crimson light. At first, her zoris and white tabi socks are appeared on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit, so her crimson hakama appears, a crimson top of kimono with wide sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a orange sun with a spiral drawing on it who spins on her back. She closes her amber/cooper eyes and she opens the eyes that become golden with pupils take form of a sun. Finally, her auburn red hair become crimson hair while a big white ribbon appears behind of her head. She then runs behind of the long shoji door as background, before the shoji door opens and surged outside of the shoji door and landing on the ground. Cure Amaterasu: The Sun Goddess, The Howling of the Hungry Wolf! Cure Amaterasu! Posing afterward with a wolf for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Amaterasu: Making an Appearance! Her transformation is completed the battle begins while Suzaku sits and preferred to lie down and rest, and remain without doing anything as she dislikes to fight and involve to fighting. Suzaku: (No way to fight~ Natsu... It is better that I rest for the moment~ Natsu.) Cure Amaterasu: *sweatdropped* (She was so very stubborn... She has needed to be trained.) Leontes: Attack her, Ayakashi! Ayakashi: Ayakashiii! The Ayakashi launched these bombs of azuki beans from the bamboo bucket while she dodged from bombs by makes backflips. Cure Amaterasu: Um, it's not with simple bombs that will stop me! She summoned amulet papers by make a prayer gesture by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers, to created a seal with a pentagram form, then launched a fire blast to the Ayakashi. Ayakashi: Uuooohhh! Romeo: Well done, Amaterasu! It capture her with its hand, and prevent her from escaping and act. But Cure Amaterasu smirk, she create a fire aura to burn its hand which releases her, while her main weapon Magatama Jewel turned into floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms. She frowned and smirked mischievously. Cure Amaterasu: Here we are! The sun became intense that you will burn in hell, and bring joy in the world! She can flying with it, she used the Divine Talisman to create the smoke to deceive and blind the Ayakashi. Cure Amaterasu: Romeo! Romeo: Okay! He jumped towards the Ayakashi, he used his fire claws to wounded it. Ayakashi: Uuoooohhh! Cure Amaterasu: It's perfect! I think it's time! Suzaku! Let's finish this! Suzaku: And why? Don't gives me orders~ Natsu! I not wanted to be involved to fights~ Natsu! Cure Amaterasu: Suzaku! You bastard! I going to... Leontes: HaaaaHahahaha! This bird had refused to help, Amaterasu! Because you're a Capulet while she was a noblewoman and she hates you as a Capulet! Cure Amaterasu: Shut up, Montague! His words are interrupted when Amaterasu slashed him on the face with her claws and send on the ground, he gets up and had his hand placed on his scratched face. He was furious because Cure Amaterasu had scratched his face. Leontes: You... You has scratched me my face! You going to pay this, you jerk! She licked one of her claws. Cure Amaterasu: So what's it like to have damaged your face so old, huh Montague? Next time I slice your hair to making you a bald, that way everyone will laugh at you! Egg head, Eel head yeah! Leontes: I gonna to kill you! Damned Onmyouji-Precure! The Ayakashi tries to attacking Cure Amaterasu with its bombs while she dodged from bombs. Cure Amaterasu: Hey, Suzaku! Why the hell you refused to help me! Hey! Are you to listened to me?! Heeeey! Tybalt: This is bad, Suzaku does not obey because there was a big confusion for her! I have to convince her! He comes towards Suzaku to change her mind and thus help Cure Amaterasu. Tybalt: Hey, Suzaku. I thinking you're still confused? Suzaku: What? Tybalt: I know that it's so much hard for you and being unaware about your true identity as a Shikigami-Fairy. But what's about of your promise that you should supposed to hold it? You still wanted of protected me after my mother's death 10 years ago, and you practiced the kendo with me together. Please Suzaku, I trusted on you! You must to seal the pact with Juliet and becoming her familiar, at least you keeping your memories of the past in the previous incarnation 400 years ago? I was also a Capulet like Juliet, and she is my cousin, don't forget it. Tybalt's words that remembered her memories in the past. In her previous incarnation 400 years ago, Hermione comes to visit the Capulet heiress, guided by her jealousy. Later, alerted by the landslide at the Gradisca mines, Hermione short ask Mercutio about the repatriation of Romeo, in vain. She thinks Juliet is now gone, and thus eager to do the same, and fled with a carriage. Later, Hermione is attacked in the way by bandits who take it. Driven by her rage against Juliet because thinking she stole Romeo, Hermione stopped a cart for take with her. Later in Mantua, they met Hermione, who becomes hysterical when she recognizes Juliet, up to the attack with a rock, but was stopped by Curio. Juliet decides to bring her home and take care of her. But as Hermione wakes up and sees Juliet at her side, she grabbed a knife placed nearby to attack, yet Juliet stops her, injuring her hand. Juliet told her she hurts herself wanting to hurt her, maybe that why they love Romeo. Hermione shouted to Juliet not to talk to her. Juliet then inquired about Romeo's health. Hermione tells him he's fine, which relieves Juliet, who burst into tears. The next day, Hermione decides to return to Neo-Verona, and Juliet says she does not denounce her. After recalling her memories of the past, the present is back. Suzaku: I realize that it's been so long since this is 400 years now, and today we are reincarnated~ Natsu. I will eventually accept and I decide to seal the pact with Cure Amaterasu~ Natsu! Tybalt: *smiles weakly* Suzaku... Suzaku gets up and prepared to flying. The Ayakashi runs away by carrying Leontes, and move towards the city of Kyoto while Romeo grabbed it by behind and discreetly with his claws. Romeo: You think you can escape from me?! Suzaku: Ride on my back~ Natsu! Tybalt rides on Suzaku's back while Koumori and Amaterasu flying in the air with her Magatama Jewel as floating rings. Koumori: Pursued them! The Ayakashi launched these adzuki beans bombs at them, but Amaterasu dodged which hurting Suzaku by adzuki beans bombs and explodes. Suzaku: Kyaaah! You me swing bombs on me~ Natsu! She is very upset to have thrown bombs on her and accelerates herself. Into Kyoto, there are Hermione's parents, they perceive the Ayakashi who launched the bombs and explodes some buildings or places. Hermione's mother: What is that? Hermione's father: A monster? Ayakashi: Ayakashiiii! The Ayakashi continues to launched bombs that explodes some buildings or places which panicked Hermione's parents. Hermione's parents: Aaaaaahh! In the air, when Suzaku had seen her parents who are in danger. Suzaku: Father! Mother! She rushed to rescued them before being touched by these bombs, Romeo and Tybalt hold Suzaku's purple scarf. Intermission. Cure Amaterasu appears in the first eyecatch while Suzaku appears in the second eyecatch. Suzaku: Watch out! Father! Mother! I coming! She take her parents quickly, they are saved from bombs, then they are realized they are saved and on Suzaku's back. Hermione's father: Ooh! This vermilion bird, it's you?! Hermione?! Suzaku: But how...? How you recognize me and can see me although I was a Shikigami-Fairy? Hermione's mother: Your appearance as a Shikigami-Fairy is actually your true form as your current reincarnation! Suzaku: What?! She became confused about these absurd revelations, while her mother continues to talking about the truth about of her true appearance. Hermione's mother: Before your birth and reincarnation 16 years ago, we consulted an oracle. He announce that you will be reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy, known as Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer, your destiny is to save the celestial world Takamagahara! But her true appearance will sealed in human form for 16 years, and thus sealed the pact with an Onmyouji-Precure, known as Cure Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess. During your childhood, despite we are aware of this fate, you was unaware of your true identity and true name in your current reincarnation! Suzaku created a seal from her mouth to launched her attack. Suzaku: Flaming Art: Crimson Flame! The flames had counter these bombs, while Romeo trying to reach this amulet paper who is its weak point and destroyed it. Romeo: (I must to destroyed this amulet paper... Because it's the weak point.) Aah! But he was stopped by his father Leontes. Leontes: You think that will stop it so easily? You're wrong! He thrown him away which noticed Cure Amaterasu. Cure Amaterasu: Romeo! Romeo: Aaaaaaahhh! As he is in the verge to falling on the ground. Fortunately, Suzaku rushed to rescue him just in extremis. Suzaku: Lord Romeo! Are you okay~ Natsu?! Romeo: Thank you, Hermione! Suzaku: I'm Suzaku, you must not forget that I was a Shikigami-Fairy~ Natsu! Leontes: Now, Ayakashi! Kill them! Ayakashi: Ayakashiii! It launched its bombs at them, Cure Amaterasu interposed by flying in the air, she used her power-up move. Romeo: Amaterasu! Cure Amaterasu: Precure, Hot-Blooded Style! The sun on her back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense, her crimson hair with her wolf ears and tail become burning flames, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly. Her transformation is completed and her appearance is more fiery. She rushed to the Ayakashi and she slashed it with her fire claw. Cure Amaterasu: Take this! Ayakashi: Uuooooohh! She grabbed on the Ayakashi's head with both claws, while it tries to shakes its head to threw her away. But she still hold it with her claws. Cure Amaterasu: Ruaah! She biting its head strongly with her fangs and she tore off the piece of flesh, and blood gushed which surprised them while Cure Amaterasu fly away from the Ayakashi. Ayakashi: Uuoooh! Leontes: Whoaaah! It's inhuman that! It's a beast, a wild animal! She was raised by wolves, and she was a Hanyou after all! She spits the Ayakashi's piece of flesh from her mouth. Cure Amaterasu: Well then, you're now afraid, huh? You wanna taste claws and fangs of the Capulet? Huh, Montague! You're a coward finally! Leontes: Shut up! I'm gonna to... But Cure Amaterasu had make a prayer gesture by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers to summoned amulet papers, around of Leontes and prevent him to acted. Leontes: What!? Amulet papers!? Cure Amaterasu: Sorry Montague. You should admit defeat, nobody can beat the sun! Don't forget that I'm the Sun Goddess! Leontes: Grrr… That Onmyouji-Precure, you pay for this! Cure Amaterasu: Yaaaaaaah! She slashed with her fire claws to attacking it and then she spits flames to burn it. Ayakashi: Uuooooooh! Romeo: You're so amazing, Amaterasu! Come on, get it over with, now! Then Cure Amaterasu uses her finisher attack. At first, she makes a prayer by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers of each hands, then she concentrated and gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of her, a seal appears on the ground and around of Cure Amaterasu, her Magatama Jewel as floating rings are spinning quickly and faster, which making fire rings, and turned into a wolf-like aura. Cure Amaterasu: Bringing Sunlight at the Hungry Wolf, the Darkest Soul Should be Purified! Then, she rising her arm to summoned a katana. Cure Amaterasu: Overkill, Precure! Sunshine Wolf Blade! She rushed towards the Ayakashi and slash it, the amulet paper. Ayakashi: Gyooooo! This Ayakashi disappears while a Divine Talisman with the power to heal wounds, appears. Koumori: Yeah! We did it, we got another Divine Talisman! Cure Amaterasu take this new Divine Talisman. Leontes: Grrr, I'm losing against her again! He retired from the scene and disappeared. Cure Amaterasu is weakened and she falling slowly (due her Magatama Jewel as the floating rings) from the sky and Romeo catch her and fell into arms, she returned into Juliet with her spiral eyes that spinning, and her stomach is growling again. Juliet: I'm so hungry again... Can you bring some food for me? Suzaku landed on the ground and they went down from the phoenix's back. Hermione's father: Suzaku, you must to sealed the pact with her. Suzaku: I has not done yet, but... She turned her head at Juliet. Suzaku: I wondered if you still wants to sealed the pact with me~ Natsu? I will not stay in this form like that~ Natsu. I needed to go to the Heian High School~ Natsu. Juliet: *smiled* Aaah... I so glad you change the mind to sealed the pact with me. Koumori: Even once the pact is sealed and making Suzaku as your familiar, her transformations will be controlled by Suzaku herself. Juliet use her Summoning Smartphone for start the ceremony of the contract. Juliet begins draws a kanji "火" (Hi) on the screen of her Summoning Smartphone, while the seal appears on the surface of her Summoning Smartphone and another seal appears under from Suzaku, Juliet used her narratives during the ceremony of the contract. Juliet: Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer... You becoming my familiar! Me, Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet. The pact is sealed, bonded by blood! Sun! Love! Fire! Summer! South! She drawing a pentagram on the screen, the seals are disappeared and the ceremony of the contract is over. Now, Suzaku draws a pentagram with her own ninja blade which returned into Hermione. Hermione: Finally! I'm glad to returned into my human form! I can so... Aah! It's... What is that?! She discovered that she has still red wings provided with kunais and shurikens on her back, she had two phoenix feathers with heart-shaped on her head and she had a phoenix tail. It's actually her hybrid form. Juliet: Whops, sorry Hermione. You missed it for your transformation, hahahaha! She gets mad at Juliet, she grabbed Juliet's collar shirt and shakes quickly her head with the anger veins appears on her head and had the anger glance by a comical way. Hermione: You kidding me, huh!? That's my human appearance, with red phoenix wings and a tail?! And it makes you laugh!? Juliet pushed Hermione away and she run away from her, while Hermione pursued her angrily by flying. They watched this comical scene with Juliet and Hermione who turn around and go back. Hermione: Juliet! Get back here! Juliet: Please Hermione! Forgive me! You must to find another way to returned in your full human form! But your phoenix features are not bad! Hermione: You make fun on me?! Tybalt turned his head towards Romeo. Tybalt: It would not change between Hermione and Juliet, and she will probably cause the problems and make trouble... Juliet: Romeo! Tybalt! You must to stop Hermione! Koumori appears on the screen and make a commentator. Koumori: One of the Shounen cliches, Juliet and Hermione are generally naive and impulsive who are usually the leaders. Besides, they are usually the protagonists of the plot. Later inside of the ryokan-like Japanese inn, called, the "Borromeo Hot Spring", they are entered inside of it. Hermione (into her full human form) had learned that her parents have hosted Romeo and Juliet, and even to sharing their respective (washitsu style) rooms which shocked her. In the Japanese living room (washitsu style) with a garden outside the hall where Hermione opposes to the idea of sharing her bedroom with Juliet. Hermione: Sharing my room with Juliet?! No way! Why I should to sleep with her?! Juliet: Your parents are so nice to hosted both us, and I even sleeping with you. Were going to get along we both. Hermione: It's my room! And never I will sleeping with you, Juliet! No and I said no! Juliet: Oh, if I understand correctly, you just wanted to sleep with Tybalt, right? Hermione: What?! He closes his eyes and furrowed, Romeo had his arms folded as he is displeased with Hermione's immature behavior. Romeo: You're so disgusting Hermione! You preferred you sleep with my brother instead with her! You must share your room with Juliet, and that's all! Hermione: Wait! What are you talking about! Juliet has only to sleep elsewhere, and she never spend the night with me! Nobody can sleep in my room, okay! Unknowingly behind of her, Hermione's mother get irritated as the half of her face and discovered by the shadow and eyes are fully glowed with a red color which giving a comic effect, and her teeth are gritted. Because she was displeased about her daughter's stubborn attitude. Hermione's mother: Hermione...! Hermione: *turns her head* What! She slammed Hermione on the ground with her widened eyes with an anger expression into a comical way as she is displeased for her stubborn attitude. Hermione's mother: How did you refuse to share your room with Lady Juliet, so it's me and your father that we hosted them! About Tybalt is the same when we hosted him as a kid since his mother died! How could you behave like a spoiled child and be insolent with them!? This is unacceptable! Hermione: Whose fault according to you?! She yelled at her daughter's ear as she pulls it. Hermione's mother: Raaaah! Don't answer me that! I want you presented your apologies to Lady Juliet! And that's all! Or you will be entitled to the chores you hate so much! Got it, my daughter! Juliet: *sweatropped* Whoah I believed that mothers are supposed to be gentle and kind, but she looks scary when she's angry and yelled at Hermione. Later at the women's onsen bath, at outside, Hermione is very relaxed after diving in hot water, she put her little towel with cold water on her head to maintain temperature because otherwise she may be fainted because of the intense heat. But yet, she was very displeased after being yelled by her mother. Koumori appears on the screen and make a commentator. Koumori: This scene contains some Fanservice but not the Yuri genre between two girls. He leaves from the screen. Hermione: Obviously, it's a pretty humiliating day! Quite a hassle today... *sigh* All because of Juliet if my mother yelled me above! Never I should to obey her orders, even if I am her familiar. She had heard the feminine voice which surprised her, it's Juliet. Juliet's voice: Who is to blame? Hermione: Huh, aaah! Juliet! On Juliet's naked body, she has markings all over her body resembling the teeth and claws marks of a wolf. She comes to join her and dives into the hot water onsen while Hermione blushed by Juliet's presence, she frowned and acted as a Tsundere with her, the anger veins appears on her head. Juliet: It's because you not wanted to share your room with me, and your mother had yelled on you? Hermione: I... I just... Wait, are you looking at my breasts?! Juliet: Nope, I am not a man, don't forget it. But if ever there were peeping toms, I hit them. Actually, you had a only one futon bed? Hermione: *frowned and blushed* There were two futon beds, for you and Lord Romeo. My father will giving the two other for you both. She glanced markings all over her Juliet's body. Hermione: What was that? These scars on your body? Juliet: Ah, I had these strange marks on my body since I was born. It is a kind of birth marks... Since this morning, you're still angry, Hermione. It takes you relax, even in difficult times! She hugged Hermione as she smirked maliciously and tickled her belly which laughed her. Meanwhile at the men's onsen bath, men are very relaxed in hot water and keep quiet, Tybalt had heard the feminine voices from the women's onsen bath as he listened from the bamboo wall. Juliet's voice: Kii hiii, tickle your belly makes feels good, Hermione! Hermione's voice: Aaaah ❤! Please stop, I am not a kid! Hey! Juliet's voice: Hahahaha! See? You just laugh and recover smile after this difficult time. Tybalt had finished to listened the conversation between the girls. He noticed that Romeo (with dizzy eyes) fainted aboard the onsen bath because of the heat of hot springs. Tybalt: Are you okay, Romeo? You look pale... Romeo: Aaaah... Tybalt: It's okay, this is the first time you dive in the hot springs. The heat is intense, and sometimes deemed outcome of volcanic sources for their therapeutic properties. If you are not feeling well, you need only leave the onsen. Because otherwise you will faint because of the intense heat, Romeo. Suddenly, a feminine scream is heard from the women's onsen bath, it comes from Hermione. Hermione's voice: Eeeeeeeek! My goodness what is it that!? A peeping tom?! It's a badger that he has photographed us naked! Juliet's voice: Wait?! This is not a badger, it's a Tanuki! And this scar from his right eye, it's Curio?! Romeo: Huh? What is... that? Meanwhile at the women's onsen bath. Curio: No, wait! It's a misunderstanding! I just wanted to recover the photo camera that stuck in a tree! This brat of Antonio who have swing it! Hermione: You pervert! I will call the cops for voyeurism act! Curio: Aah, stop! I did nothing! It was an accident! He tries to run away from the women's onsen bath while the girls pursue the male Tanuki. Hermione and Juliet: Get back here, you perverted Tanuki! You will see if we catch you! Later after the girls have catches the male Tanuki, Curio as a human form while keeping his Tanuki ears and tail, he has been severely reprimanded by Hermione and Juliet who glared angrily at him, the two girls have clothed themselves since earlier. Juliet: Listen up! You should to avoid introducing into the women's onsen bath the next time if it is to commit a voyeurism act! We shout above over of the inn, it's will be announced! Curio: I'm sorry, but because of Antonio who threw this photo camera in the tree, I am forced to go to recover it, that's all! Hermione: Shut up, you perverted Tanuki! You've photographed us naked! You must me a fine of 10,000 yens for voyeurism! Curio: What?! How dare you?! Juliet: Enough! Curio was not deliberate, he says the truth. If I remember correctly, Antonio who plays a trick, right Curio? Curio: Yes. Juliet: Good, that's settled, I would come yelling to Antonio after. Later at Yomi where Leontes even more frustrated his third defeat and sits on a throne. Leontes: Aaargh that Onmyouji-Precure! He crushed the grapes with his bare hand and stained with grape juice. Leontes: Grrr, why is it always me to lose to this miserable Capulet girl! Why! Whyyy! Behind of the pillar, a new sidekick who is one of the Guardians of Yomi, his body is covered by the shadow, his name is Aion. Aion: Oooh you are angry because the alleged "Hungry Wolf of Capulet" had humiliated you? This Onmyouji-Precure, Cure Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess. The one who is reincarnated as a Hanyou, that's right, Lord Montague? Leontes: Who's there? Aion has finally shown to Leontes, the shadow covered his body disappeared and his appearance is revealed. Aion is a devil who wear a long white jacket, he had a long white ponytail, the tanned skin, pointy ears, and glasses. His age is about of 20 years old. Aion: It's me, Aion, the Sinner. I heard that you losing against Cure Amaterasu again. But it looks like she has sealed the pact with the Shikigami of Summer and becoming her familiar. If I remember correctly, this girl that everyone called her, "Hermione the Fire Demon". Let me to do, Lord Montague. I deal with this Onmyouji-Precure. Leontes: This is what you want, go there. But don't disappoint me, understood Aion? Aion: Good... Narrator: (Juliet had finally sealed the pact with her former enemy in the past, Hermione De Borromeo... Known as Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer. Of course, the relationship between Juliet and Hermione are a bit tense as both keeping their memories of the past from their previous incarnations. But this is only the beginning of their adventures...) Meanwhile at night where the full moon is shining in the starry sky while the wind blows. Narrator: (But that they did not know, is that another girl who will become a other Onmyouji-Precure. The young girl come from the Magdalene Order, is also reincarnated, 86 years have passed after her death. She also be called the "Swan of Magdalene". Her name is… Rosette Christopher!) The young Christian nun of 16 years old, Rosette who closes her eyes as she doing the prayer and addressed to God. She most often depicted in a blue short-sleeved dress with a veil, boots, gloves, and complete with side-pouches. She is also seen carrying around the Yata Mirror (formerly owned by Oboro Iga/Cure Otohime) in a blue sleeve over her back and shoulder with a black strap. She is accompanied by her lover and friend, Chrno. He was a devil and a Sinner like Aion. He was small, he had point ears, the purple spiky hair with a long purple braid, red eyes, he wears a red headband on his head, a red jacket with a white shirt, red pants, and white boots. Rosette had finished praying and she shown her Summoning Smartphone with a blue dragon-like coque and her Spiritual Paintbrush with a swan motif. Chrno: I felt Aion's presence... He is not far from here, and he is one of the Guardians of Yomi. We must find our reincarnated friends! There were another girl who became an Onmyouji-Precure, she was also called the Sun Goddess! But we must at first to go into Kyoto to find them! Rosette: Okay, Chrno. We are go! We must to save Takamagahara and stop the Guardians of Yomi before the Dragon's Gate is open! (Finally, we meet us again, after our reincarnations 16 years ago, Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet... I hope you never forget our promise to meet again, even after the Rinne Tensei! I remember it very well...) Chrno: Let's go, Rosette! Rosette: Yeah! They go towards the Izumo Village while the wind blows and the full moon is shining into the starry sky. Rosette: (Juliet, my dearest rival and friend... I coming... Chrno and me, we are reincarnated. You're the sun and me the moon, I'm an Onmyouji-Precure now. We fighting together against these Ayakashis!) The last scene where Rosette and Chrno are walking into the Izumo Village, while the full moon hang into the starry sky where the shadow of a Japanese dragon is flying in front of the full moon and roared, the bell sound is heard and echoed in night sky. Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Hermione: Juliet, there's someone down there, a blondie nun and a dwarf devil. Juliet: What? Hermione: Looks like she wants to steal your show time into the episode. Juliet: How is that?! Rosette: Hi, I'm Rosette Christopher! And, I am the new heroine which appears in a new episode, an Onmyouji-Precure! Symbolized by the power of the moon! Juliet: Hey you! Who do you take me for?! I am the true heroine of history! You're just a second zone ally! Compare to the moon, the sun is more intense and shiny! No one will steal my main heroine star! Rosette: That's not true! The moon is reputed for its beauty and its elegant shine! Chrno: You forget that there was me too and I would be a new ally too! Rosette: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Next Generation Arc. Dances With the Full Moon Swan! Cure Tsukiyomi is Released! Chrno: And it is left for the usual disputes between Juliet and Rosette... Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Next Generation Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Beginning Saga